We are a sweet family
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Girl Time It Up'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

* * *

 **We are a sweet family**

 **Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones enter their new fancy bedroom.**

They wear the clothes from the wedding.

"Let's get more...should I say...comfortable?" says CeCe as she takes off her clothes and remove the hair pin that holds her hair in a bun and instead allow her sexy blonde hair to fall naturally over her perfect shoulders.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Rocky in joy at how sexy her wife is.

"Seems like someone love what she sees." teases CeCe in a sweet friendly way.

"Yeah, that'd be me." says Rocky as she takes off her clothes too.

Over the years, both of them have grown up from kids into sexy erotic women with big boobs and pink pussies.

"Nice." says CeCe when she notice the white and green tattoo of a dragon above Rocky's pussy. "I sure like that."

"What...?" says Rocky.

"Your awesome tattoo and in particular that it's in that spot right there above your yummy hole of love, babe." says CeCe.

"Thanks. I got it done in Tokyo when I was there on vacation." says Rocky.

"Sweet. Very sweet, indeed." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you like it. Did it only for you." says Rocky.

"Wonderful. I hope it give you sexual power and such 'cause you're going to need it." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Okay. Nice." says Rocky.

"Yeah, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe as she play with her own nipples a bit.

"Awww!" says Rocky as she start to play with her nipples as well.

Rocky love how awesome and sexy her wife is.

CeCe has smooth round natural D-cup boobs and a cute gold piercing in her bellybutton, dark red lipstick, black shiny nail-polish and a cool funky hip hop ass that is perfect to grab during love-making.

"I'm sooo fucking horny." says CeCe.

"Really?" says Rocky.

"Of course, babe." says CeCe.

"So sweet, girl." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe in a soft warm sexual tone.

CeCe gives Rocky a sensual erotic kiss.

It makes Rocky horny.

"You're so cute." whisper CeCe, all seductive.

"Thanks." says Rocky as she blush a bit.

"Now I can't wait anymore." says CeCe as she lean down and starts to lick Rocky's soft cozy pussy.

"Mmm, cutie cute, yeah!" moans Rocky with a smile of joy.

"Your pussy scent is amazing. It smells like a very cute slutty little paradise." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you think so, babe." moans Rocky.

Rocky love being licked by CeCe like this.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Rocky. "It feels so good."

CeCe love to lick Rocky's pussy and she is very skilled at it. She know exactly how to make her wife horny.

"Don't stop...please..." moans Rocky.

"Awww! So sexy." says CeCe.

"Yeah, this is amazing!" moans Rocky.

CeCe lick harder.

"Holy shit, me is so horny!" moans Rocky.

"Good. Me too." whisper CeCe into Rocky's pussy. "Cute."

"Yeah..." moans Rocky.

Rocky really enjoy being licked by CeCe. This is sexy for both of them.

"I'm happy." whisper Rocky in a soft sexy tone.

"That's so sweet." says CeCe.

"Fuck, yeah!" mons Rocky.

21 minutes later.

"Ahhh, sooo sexy!" moans Rocky with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wonderful, girl. Now it's my turn to cum. Use this." says CeCe.

CeCe open her bag and pull out a strap-on dildo.

"You want me to bang you?" says Rocky.

"Yes." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Okay. I can't deny my wife her sexual pleasure." says Rocky as she attach the strap-on dildo to her hips.

"Drill my pussy." says CeCe as she bend forward over a chair.

Rocky slide the strap-on dildo into CeCe's pussy and starts to fuck her from behind.

"Mmm, nice!" moans a happy CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"Awww! Sexy." moans CeCe.

"Yeah, faster, baby?" says Rocky.

"No, but harder. Drill my pussy all the way into the bottom." moans CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky as she starts to fuck harder.

"Yes! So erotic. Give it to me, Rocky." moans CeCe.

"Sweet that I can give you pleasure, CeCe my beautiful wife." says Rocky.

"Oh, yeah!" moans CeCe, who is very horny.

"That horny, are you? Nice." says Rocky.

"Sure am, Raquel. I love you." moans CeCe.

"I love you, babe." says Rocky.

"I know." moans CeCe.

"You're sexy." says Rocky.

"Yay!" moans CeCe. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." says Rocky.

"Faster..." moans CeCe.

"Okay, CeCe." says Rocky as she start to fuck faster.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Awesome!" moans CeCe.

18 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes! Sexy!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! You cum a lot, babe." says Rocky.

"Thank, Sweet-Rocks." says a very happy CeCe.

4 days later.

"It arrived." says Rocky as she enter the living room with a green photo album.

The photo album is from a place where kids can be adopted.

"Awesome! Let's see if there's a little child that would be nice." says CeCe.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" says Rocky.

"Girl, of course. We could never raise a boy." says CeCe.

"True. We don't have enough experience for that, but we do know what girls need." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky look through the album, trying to find a child that they'd like to adopt.

"How about this little baby girl...?" says CeCe when she find a photo of an 8 months old little blonde baby girl named Phoebe Adams.

"Yeah, she'd be perfect. She look like you when you were a baby." says Rocky.

"She actually does. I agree, she'd be a perfect kid for us." says CeCe.

"I'll e-mail the adoption bureau and tell them that we've decided what to do." says Rocky.

"Okay, babe." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

Rocky sends an e-mail to the adoption bureau. It says "Hello, my name's Raquel Blue and my wife and I wish to adopt little Phoebe Adams."

The next day.

Rocky wear a purple tank top and white tights.

CeCe wear a neon green hoodie and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Did you get a reply from the adoption bureau?" says CeCe.

"No, not yet." says Rocky.

"Okay. I'm sure they'll reply soon, babe." says CeCe.

"Yeah, I hope so." says Rocky.

"Have faith, beautiful wife of mine." says CeCe.

"Alright." says Rocky.

"I'm gonna take a shower." says CeCe as she goes to the bathroom.

Rocky drink some tea and read a book.

15 minutes later, CeCe return from the shower, a black towel wrapped around her body.

"That was nice..." says CeCe.

At that very moment, Rocky recieve a reply from the adoption bureau.

It says "Mrs Blue, we are glad that you wish to adopt a child via our services. On Monday, one of our agents will visit you to interview you and your wife too make sure you are suitable as parents. Good luck from Sarah Dawnson of Chicago Sunflower Adoption Bureau."

"Oh, dear...actually getting kinda nervous. They migh deny us the right to adopt." says CeCe.

"Since when does you, the one and only CeCe Jones, get nervous in any way?" says Rocky.

"Usually I don't, but this is a big deal. This is about if we will get the our kid or not." says CeCe.

"I understand. Honestly I'm feelin' slightly nervous myself as well." says Rocky.

After lunch on Monday, the agent from the adoption bureau show up.

"Hi, ladies. I'm Gina Morris from the adoption bureau. Pleased to meet you." says the agent.

"Hello, my name's Raquel Blue and this is my wife Cecelia Jones." says Rocky.

"Alright, let's begin..." says Gina.

They all sit down around the table in the kitchen.

"So, has any of you ever been involved in any form of criminal activity?" says Gina.

"We've not." says Rocky. "My wife and I are good women."

"I see...and do you have a solid income to give a child a nice life?" says Gina.

"Both of us have very nice jobs." says CeCe. "Easy making enough money to give a kid what's needed and more."

"That's wonderful. Can I trust you to always treat a child well...?" says Gina.

"Of course. We would never hurt a kid." says Rocky.

"Is your home a safe healthy place for a child to grow up in?" says Gina.

"Yeah, we like to think so. My wife and I are not weird, evil, nasty or perverted. Nothing in our house that can have a negative influence on a kid. Things are nice here." says CeCe.

"Sounds very good. This far I see no reason to not let you adopt a child." says Gina.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"You don't any drug or alcohol problems, do you?" says Gina.

"We don't have any such problems." says Rocky.

"Good. Do you have a nice healthy sex life?" says Gina.

"Yes, we don't do anything weird and we would never have sex in front of a child." says Rocky.

"Okay. That's positive. I think you have what it takes to adopt little Phoebe as your own." says Gina.

"Thank you." says Rocky.

"You can come and get your new daughter at our office tomorrow." says Gina.

"I can barely wait." says CeCe in joy.

"I look forward to it as well." says Rocky with a bright smile.

The next day.

Rocky and CeCe enter the Chicago Sunflower Adoption Bureau office.

"Welcome!" says Gina.

"Can we get our daughter now?" says CeCe.

"Sure. This way, ladies." says Gina as she lead CeCe and Rocky to a room where little Phoebe is asleep in a pink baby bed.

"Awww! She's sooo cute." says CeCe.

"Yeah. She is adorable." says Rocky.

"Sign this and it's all done and done and you can take the baby with you." says Gina as she hold out a document.

Rocky and CeCe sign the document.

CeCe walk over to the pink baby bed. On the bed is a shoulder strap.

"Awww!" says CeCe as she gently throw the strap across her shoulder so she can carry the bed with Phoebe in it.

"I wish you the best of luck with Phoebe. And don't worry. Her biological parents will not miss her. They never wanted her to begin with. She is the result of her parents having sex and not using any protection." says Gina.

"Then she's lucky. We will treat her like a little adorable baby princess." says CeCe.

"Yeah. Phoebe will be safe with CeCe and me." says Rocky.

45 minutes later, CeCe and Rocky get home with little Phoebe.

"Her name will be Phoebe Jones, right? I mean, she look a lot like you and nothing like me." says Rocky.

"Yeah, absolutely." says CeCe.

"She's very cute." says Rocky.

"She truly is." says CeCe.

Phoebe wakes up and makes a cute little sound.

"Awww! Hi, little baby. I'm CeCe, your new mommy." says CeCe as she gently touch Phoebe's head.

Phoebe smile.

"Hi, lil' girl. I am Rocky and I'm also your new mom." says Rocky.

Phoebe makes some cute sounds.

"Are baby is so cute, isn't she?" says CeCe.

"Yes, she is." says Rocky.

Rocky place a pink teddy bear next to Phoebe.

Phoebe grab the teddy bear with her small hands and hug it tight.

"Awww! She appear to love it." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

2 days later.

"May I see the little one?" says Tinka.

"Sure, but be quiet, she's sleeping at the moment." says Rocky.

Tinka follow Rocky to the baby room where Phoebe is asleep in her baby bed.

"Oh, she's adorable." says Tinka.

"Yes, very much so and her name's Phoebe." says Rocky.

"That's a sweet name." says Tinka.

"Indeed it is. I'm sure that name will never cause her any major problems at all when she reach her teenage years." says Rocky.

"I agree. Phoebe is a normal nice name that is not weird in any way." says Tinka.

"True." says Rocky.

"Where's CeCe?" says Tinka.

"She went to buy some things that she and I need now that we have a kid." says Rocky.

"Okay. Can I wait until she get home? I wanna talk to her about the Muuga Juuga festival." says Tinka.

"Sure, if you don't mind waiting for nearly an hour." says Rocky.

"I don't mind. I'm not in a hurry today." says Tinka.

"Alright. Would you like some tea?" says Roky.

"No, but a glass of wine would be great." says Tinka.

"We have no alcohol." says Rocky.

"Then I guess tea is good." says Tinka.

Rocky pour a cup of sweet tea for Tinka.

"So you think CeCe wanna go with you to the Muuga Juuga festival again?" says Rocky.

"Maybe or not. I'll let decide if she want to. I'm not asking you since I know that you don't love such things." says Tinka.

"Yeah. I think Muuga Juuga is weird, but I accept that others love it. My job is not to judge." says Rocky.

"Okay." says Tinka.

"Where is the festival this year?" says Rocky.

"Miami, Florida." says Tinka.

"Alright." says Rocky.

"I've already recieved tickets for the festival. It's gonna be so much fun." says Tinka.

51 minutes laer, CeCe get home.

"Tinka, what are you doing here?" says CeCe.

"Simply here to see the little one and to ask you something." says Tinka.

"Ask then." says CeCe.

"Do you wanna go to the Muuga Juuga festival with me?" says Tinka.

"No, thanks. I can't now when I'm a parent and I'm starting to lose interest in Muuga Juuga. That's not really my thing anymore." says CeCe.

"Okay. I understand. It's okay. Not a problem." says Tinka.

"Sweet. Do you still work for Angela Violetta?" says CeCe.

"I truly do. Actually I might be promoted to first assistant of department green next month." says Tinka.

"Really? That's wonderful." says CeCe.

"I'll be back. Just need to check if little Phoebe is still sleeping." says Rocky as she walk up to the baby room.

The next day.

"I think I'll do home-made pizza for dinner today." says Rocky.

"Nice. Yum, yum, for sure." says CeCe.

"Cool." says Rocky.

Rocky wear a yellow satin tank top and black jeans.

CeCe wear a tight blue t-shirt and a short black leather skirt.

"Did you get any sleep during the night?" says CeCe.

"Not too much, but that's expected now that we have a child." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

Phoebe cry from her room.

"Your turn." says Rocky.

"Of course." says CeCe as she grab the baby bottle with nice warm milk and goes up to the baby room.

Phoebe seem happy to see CeCe.

"Here, little girlie." says CeCe as she feed Phoebe.

2 hours later.

"Mmmm!" moans CeCe as she dance to a slow erotic song that comes from the stereo in the large living room.

CeCe wear a short tight white summer dress and silver-colored shoes with 6 inch steel heels.

"Wow!" says a happy Rocky as she enter the room.

"Thanks." says CeCe with a smile.

"I've never heard that song before." says Rocky.

"It's called 'Love Hole' and was written by Amy Sunshine." says CeCe.

"Nice." says Rocky.

"Yeah, it is an erotic song." says CeCe as she continue to dance.

"Sweet that you're still a good dancer." says Rocky.

"Awww!" says CeCe with a sexy smile.

Rocky starts to dance too.

Rocky wear a purple tank top and white pants and black shoes.

"Cool. You still dance really good too, babe." says CeCe.

"Thanks, Cecelia." says Rocky.

"No problem. I love you." says CeCe.

"And I love you." says Rocky.

"Yay!" says a happy CeCe.

CeCe gently pull Rocky into a hug and they keep on dancing with their bodies close against each other.

"I get turned on..." whisper CeCe in a very sexy tone.

"Oh...nice." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Yeah, babe." says CeCe.

CeCe put her hands on Rocky's ass.

"I love these buns." says CeCe.

"Oh, do you?" says Rocky.

"Yes." says CeCe.

"Not too big?" says Rocky.

"Your ass is perfect. Big enough for hip hop and still small enough to not be clumsy and ugly." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you think so." says Rocky.

"Cute." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky kiss each other.

"Please grab my ass slightly harder." says Rocky.

"Sure, my sexy hip hop wife." says CeCe as she grab a little bit harder.

"Yes! So nice." moans Rocky.

"Indeed, Sweet-Rocks!" moans CeCe.

"I love you, CeCe. You're the best." says Rocky.

"So are you." says CeCe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice! That's what I like to see." says Rocky with a romantic smile when she sees CeCe's stiff nipples through the thin white fabric of CeCe's dress.

"Oh...you make me a little turned on." says CeCe.

"Really? Sweet." says Rocky.

The song ends.

"Let's cuddle, babe." says CeCe.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." says Rocky.

"Indeed, my love." says CeCe.

CeCe kick off her shoes.

"Awww!" says Rocky as she takes off her shoes and unzip her pants.

"You are very erotic." says CeCe as she pull off her dress.

CeCe pull down Rocky's pants and panties and starts to gently lick Rocky's pussy.

"Mmmm! That feels absolutely amazing." moans Rocky.

"I'm glad I can give you pleasure. And I love that your pussy is always so clean and fresh." says CeCe in a soft seductive tone.

"Well...I make sure to always stay clean. I do not wanna be dirty." says Rocky.

"Okay. Sweet." says CeCe.

CeCe lick harder.

"Yes! Soo nice...don't stop. Keep going. Please..." moans Rocky.

"No fear. I'm not gonna stop until you tell me to or you cum." says CeCe.

"Thanks. You truly know me on a level that no one else ever could." says Rocky.

"I think that's cute." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

Rocky is now very horny and CeCe is horny too.

"Mmm, so sweet...!" moans Rocky.

CeCe lick faster.

"Yes! That is highly erotic for me." moans Rocky.

24 minutes later.

"Oh...yes!" moans Rocky as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"And now it's my turn." says CeCe.

"With pleasure, Cecelia my amazing wife." says Rocky.

CeCe is very horny.

Rocky starts to lick CeCe's awesome sexy pussy.

"Yeah...so damn nice!" moans a happy horny CeCe.

"Your pussy scent is very good. It is almost like a sweet perfume." says Rocky.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." moans CeCe.

"No problem, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans CeCe. "Holy shit...yes!"

"You are totally gorgeous when you are turned on." says Rocky.

"I'm sooo happy!" moans CeCe.

"I love you, my beautiful sexy lovely wife." says Rocky.

Rocky lick faster.

"Raquel, you're sooo glamorous!" moans CeCe.

"Thanks." whisper Rocky in a sweet warm tone.

24 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah! Holy shit, sexy!" moans CeCe when she cum hard.

7 days later.

The door bell rings.

CeCe opns the door and sees Dina Garcia.

"Hi, chicas!" says Dina with a sweet smile.

"Dina, what a surprise? C'mon in, make yourself at home." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Dina.

Dina enter the house, takes off her dark-blue leather jacket.

She keep her neon-yellow headphones around her neck.

"What brings you here? It's been over 2 years since I saw you." says CeCe.

"I've been busy, but I had to stop by and see your kid." says Dina.

"Oh, sweet. How did you know?" says CeCe.

"Tinka told me." says Dina.

"Alright." says CeCe.

"She wasn't supposed to tell anyone?" says Dina.

"No problem. It wasn't a secret. I simply wasn't aware that you and Tinka still kept in touch with each other." says CeCe.

"We don't, but she called last night." says Dina.

"Oh...hi, Dina." says Rocky with a smile when she sees Dina. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks, Raquel...uh...I mean, Rocky." says Dina.

"No worry. You may call me Raquel if you want to." says Rocky. "I no longer dislike my real name as I used to when I was younger."

"Okay." says Dina.

"Why isn't Deuce with you?" says Rocky.

"He's in the US Marine Corps. At the time he's serving a 2 month duty overseas, or as he call it, 'construyendo su fuerza varonil'. I miss him a lot." says Dina.

"I'm sure he'll make it back alive." says CeCe.

"You can't be. It's the Marine Corps. He's doing dangerous stuff. He could end up dead. I told him that, but he said that he had to go to become the man he wish to be for me." says Dina.

"Then there's a positive side to it. He truly love you if he is ready to face such danger just to become the man of your dreams." says Rocky.

"True. Your logic is rock solid and crystal clear as always, Raquel." says Dina.

"I guess so." says Rocky.

"Can I see the little baby?" says Dina.

"Sure, this way." says Rocky.

Dina follow Rocky to the baby room.

Rocky open the door.

Phoebe is on the floor, playing with her teddy bear.

"This is my little Phoebe." says Rocky with a smile. "She's cute."

"Yes, indeed. She look like a baby version of CeCe." says Dina.

"She does, even though she's adopted." says Rocky.

"I'm sure she'll still see you and CeCe as her true parents when she grow up." says Dina.

"I hope so." says Rocky.

"Okay." says Dina.

"Dina, wanna stay for dinner?" says CeCe.

"No, thanks." says Dina.

"Are you sure? CeCe will make pasta and chicken." says Rocky.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've a meeting with my agent." says Dina.

2 weeks later.

Rocky enter a small diner and sees Dina and Deuce, eating and talking.

Rocky walk over to them and says "See, I told you he'd return safely."

"Yeah, you did." says Dina.

"I understand you and CeCe have a little kid." says Deuce.

"We do...an adopted little girl named Phoebe." says Rocky.

"Good name." says Deuce.

The next day.

"So, so...don't you cry. Mommy's here." says CeCe as she hold Phoebe in her arms, moving Phoebe back and forth very gently to try to make her stop crying.

CeCe sit on the couch, wearing a pink tan top and baggy gray sweatpants.

"Need any help?" says Rocky as she enter the living room.

Rocky wear a black t-shirt and white tights.

"I don't think so..." says CeCe.

"Alright. I'm glad you're being such a good mommy to our kid." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocky. I'm doing my best and so do you." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

CeCe suddenly get a phone call.

CeCe hands Phoebe over to Rocky.

"This is CeCe..." says CeCe as she answer her phone.

"Commander Michael Summers here, from Chicago Police Department. I'm sorry to inform you that your mother was killed in the line of duty this morning. Some criminal shot her in the back of the neck. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for telling me, sir. Bye."

CeCe ends the phone call and starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" says Rocky in a calm comforting tone.

"It was mom's boss and he told me that mom is dead..." says CeCe. "Mom took a bullet to her neck."

"That's absolutely terrible." says Rocky. "I'll be right back."

Rocky takes Phoebe up to the baby room and then walk back down to CeCe.

Rocky try to comfort CeCe.

Rocky know how important CeCe's mom is to CeCe.

"I can't believe that mom's gone. I never got to say a proper goodbye to her..." says CeCe. "She's always been there, since I was born and now she no longer is. I don't know what to do."

"CeCe, my love...I can't imagine what it would be like to lose my mom." says Rocky. "My mom has amnesia and barely know who I am anymore, but at least she's still alive. How much pain you feel is something I can't even know. It must hurt a lot."

"It really does hurt a lot, deep in my very soul. Mom's always been one of the two things in my life that's never gone away. You being the other one. I am an adult now, but I still want my mom to be around." says CeCe.

"Whatever you need, I will do my best to get it for you. I wanna see you happy again soon, babe." says Rocky.

2 weeks later, at the funeral for Georgia Jones.

CeCe wear black clothes.

Rocky wear a purple top and black pants.

"Mom, you will never be forgotten. I will forever carry you in my heart. You did not deserve to die." says CeCe.

The body of Georgia Jones is in a white coffin.

At the request of CeCe, the body of Georgia wear her police uniform, something CeCe think fits since she know that her mom was a very good police officer who took her job seriously.

CeCe and Rocky put the lid on the coffin.

CeCe put a USA flag over the coffin.

"Mrs Jones, your daughter and I will honor your memory and make sure that people know what a good person you were." says Rocky.

The Chicago Police marching band play the National Anthem as Georgia's coffin is lowered down into her grave.

CeCe cry a bit.

"Mom..." says CeCe through her tears.

2 months later.

"Mom, I wish you could see how much Rocky and I love each other and that you could have met little Phoebe, you'd be her grandma and I sure you would think she's cute." says CeCe as she goes down on her knees by her mom's grave. "I miss you a lot. You were so awesome and I try to kinda be like you, in some ways. I'll never forget you."

CeCe place a white rose on her mom's grave.

"Sleep well and sweet dream, mommy." says CeCe and then she walk to her car.

The next day.

CeCe and Rocky eat sushi.

CeCe wear a tight black t-shirt and baggy yellow sweatpants.

Rocky wear a green tank top and skinny jeans.

"This is delicious." says Rocky.

"Yeah, it's so good." says CeCe.

"Indeed, babe." says Rocky. "I was thinking about paying my dear old mom a visit tomorrow, do ya wanna join?"

"Yeah, of course." says CeCe. "How's your mom doing?"

"Both good and bad. Her body's still rather strong. Unfortunately the same can not be said for her mind. She suffer from amnesia and she barely know who I am. Only when I hug her and tell her how much she mean to be does she know that I am Rocky Blue." says Rocky.

"I understand." says CeCe.

The next day.

Rocky and CeCe enter the senior center.

Rocky wear a purple tank top, white pants and white shoes.

CeCe wear a green tank top, black pants and pink shoes.

They go to room 52 Beta where Marcie Blue live.

"Hi, how do you feel today?" says Rocky as they enter the room.

"Who are you?" says Marcie as she look up from the book she's reading.

"Mom...it's me, Rocky Blue, your daughter." says Rocky.

"Do I have daughter?" says Marcie confused.

"Awww! Mom..." says Rocky as she give her mom a hug.

"Rocky...it's you. Sorry..." says Marcie.

"Mom, do you remember my best friend CeCe? She and I are married and we've adopted a little girl." says Rocky.

"Married...? Are you an adult already?" says Marcie.

"Yes and yes, mom. I'm a married adult." says Rocky.

"Hello, Mrs Blue." says CeCe.

"And you are?" says Marcie.

"I'm CeCe Jones, your daughter's best friend and now her wife." says CeCe.

"Oh, yes...Georgia's daughter, right?" says Marcie.

"Yeah, that's me." says CeCe.

"Wait...if you are Rocky's wife, does that mean that my daughter is a lesbian?" says Marice.

"Yes, mom. I'm gay. I told you that last time I was here." says Rocky.

"I don't remember...sorry." says Marcie.

"It's okay. Your mind is weak, but I care about you and I will make sure that your life is good for as long as you have left." says Rocky.

"Thanks." says Marcie.

Marcie gives Rocky some candy as she always do when Rocky visit and she give some to CeCe as well.

"Thanks, mom." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Mrs Blue." says CeCe.

2 days later.

"Sleep lil' girl. You are safe right here." says Rocky as she put Phoebe to sleep.

Rocky turns off the lights in the room and leave the room.

Rocky walk down to the living room where CeCe is waiting.

CeCe wear a bra and tights.

Rocky wear a t-shirt and white pants.

"Make love to me, Raquel." whisper CeCe.

"Are you horny?" says Rocky.

"Yes. I wanna have sex with my wife." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky as she walk over to CeCe, pull down CeCe's tights and starts to gently lick CeCe's pussy.

"Mmm! Feels good." moans CeCe.

"Your pussy taste like a cutie paradise. I fucking love that." says Rocky.

"Awww! Sooo good." moans CeCe.

"CeCe, want me to lick harder?" says Rocky.

"No, not yet..." moans CeCe.

"Okay, babe." says Rocky.

"Yeah! So nice." moans CeCe.

"Cute." whisper Rocky into CeCe's erotic pussy.

That makes CeCe even more horny than she already is.

"Holy shit, soooo nice!" moans CeCe.

"Good. Talk sexy." says Rocky.

"Raquel, my sexy wife. I love how you lick my sweet pussy. It is very erotic." moans CeCe. "It feels so damn sweet."

"Yes, wonderful." says Rocky.

5 minutes later.

"You can lick harder now." says CeCe.

Rocky starts to lick harder.

"Mmmm! Very sexy...keep going. Make me cum...please." moans CeCe.

Rocky lick faster.

"I love this!" moans CeCe.

2 minutes later.

"Oh, yes!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she cum. "Holy shit, sexy!"

"Was that good for you?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, very much so, babe." says CeCe.

"Nice. I'm glad I was able to give you pleasure." says Rocky.

"Wonderful." says CeCe.

"Cecelia, you are highly sweet and I truly see you as my soul mate and best friend on the entire planet. I could never imgaine my life without you in it." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Raquel." says CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe kiss each other and CeCe doesn't care that Rocky's mouth was just down by CeCe's pussy. As a matter off act, CeCe like the taste of her own awesome pussy. She often lick her own fingers clean after masturbation.

The next day.

Rocky is doing some important work on her computer while CeCe is eating a sandwich and drinking coffee.

"I have to finish this so if little Phoebe needs anything you must take care of that." says Rocky.

"No problem. I love to spend time with our kid." says CeCe.

"That's good." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Hmm, 50 %...not bad..." mumbles Rocky.

"Who's turn is it to make dinner today?" says CeCe.

"Yours." says Rocky with a sweet smile.

"Okay." says CeCe.

Phoebe cry up in her room.

CeCe goes up to Phoebe.

"So, so...mommy CeCe's here." says CeCe as she try to comfort little Phoebe.

CeCe smile at how adorable Phoebe is.

Phoebe makes a cute little sound.

"That's better. Now, here, your teddy bear." says CeCe as she give Phoebe her teddy bear.

Phoebe seems happy.

"Alright. You're such a cutie kid." says CeCe.

5 hours later.

"See ya later. I have meeting with my agent." says Rocky as she put on a jacket and walk out to her car.

"Okay. I'll have dinner ready when ya get home." says CeCe.

"Awesome." says Rocky.

Rocky climb into her car and drive away.

"I need to take a little nap..." says CeCe as she goes to the bedroom, pull off her clothes and goes to bed.

37 minutes later, CeCe wakes up.

She put on a red tank top and jeans shorts.

"Time for some tea." says CeCe as she goes to the kitchen and drink some nice tea.

After that she watch some TV.

"Okay. I should get started on dinner so it's ready when Rocky...no, Raquel, get home." says CeCe.

CeCe turn off the TV and goes to the kitchen and starts to make dinner.

"Awww!" says CeCe in cute joy when she look at a photo above the kitchen window. It's a large photo of CeCe and Rocky during their final spotlight dnce on Shake It Up Chicago before they left the show and went to college.

CeCe never forget the final spotlight dance with Rocky.

"Awww! Wonderful times." says CeCe as she retun her attention to cooking dinner, singing the song from the final spotlight dance in a soft tone to herself.

CeCe is very glad that she got a final and perfect spotlight dance with Rocky before they decided to leave the show.

2 hours later, Rocky get home.

Rocky gasp in positive surprise when she enter the dining room.

Soft romantic music comes from the stereo, the only light is from a pair of candles on the table, on the table is a very nice mature dinner for two and a bottle of Spanish wine. CeCe stand next to the table, wearing a red fancy satin dress.

"Welcome home, Raquel." says CeCe with a bright cute smile.

"Thanks so much." says a happy Rocky. "You've done all this for me?"

"Yes, only for my wonderful wife. That's you. Because I love you so much." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks!" says Rocky as she cry a few happy-tears.

"My pleasure, babe!" says CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe kiss each other and then sit down to eat.

They eat in sweet wonderful silence.

Both of them thinks the food taste amazing.

It's clear that they are happy.

CeCe smile as she pour some wine for Rocky.

Rocky smile back and takes a tiny sip of wine.

CeCe pour wine for herself and takes a small sip too.

"Spanish red wine, 1783." says CeCe.

"Oh, really? That's not something you drink everyday." says Rocky.

"I found the bottle among the things mom left behind." says CeCe.

"Then maybe we shouldn't drink it." says Rocky.

"We should drink it. I know mom would want us to." says CeCe.

"If you say so, babe." says Rocky.

"Awww!" says CeCe.

"Cute." says Rocky.

The romantic music ends and another completely different song starts. It turns out to be a remix of the music from Rocky and CeCe's final spotlight dance.

"Wow! That's the music from our very last spotlight dance. Wonderful." says Rocky.

"Yeah...'Her Rolling Man' by Iziz Ice." says CeCe.

"Oh, yeah." says Rocky.

2 days later.

CeCe is getting ready for a huge fashion show.

She put on a fancy red leather dress.

Rocky drive CeCe to the fashion show.

"Are you nervous?" says Rocky.

"No, not really. I'm ready to do my best." says CeCe.

"Good. I wish you the best of luck. You're so cool." says Rocky.

Rocky drop CeCe off at the Medici building where the fashion show will be.

Rocky drive home.

Once she get home, Rocky feed little Phoebe.

Phoebe is clearly happy as she drink the warm milk that Rocky feed her.

"Awww! Little girl, you are adorable." says Rocky.

20 minutes later.

"Yay! Go, CeCe!" says Rocky as she watch the fashion show on TV.

Rocky thinks CeCe is amazing.

"Awww! My wife is amazing. Very cool, indeed." says Rocky.

Rocky drink some sweet tea.

2 weeks later.

Rocky enter a classroom at Samantha Evans High School.

"Alright, students. Today we'll talk about the book 'Red Fire' by Kate Viola." says Rocky.

"Yay! That book's awesome!" says a girl named May Collings.

"It is indeed a very sweet book." says Rocky.

Rocky holds up her own first edition copy of the book from 1999.

"Let's begin. Who can tell me their honest opinion about the book? Don't be shy. I want to hear what you truly think." says Rocky.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love that Melody and Stefanie decides to be open about their romantic relationship despite the fact that they can get in huge danger for doing so." says a girl named Tammy Koo.

"Good, very good. Who else?" says Rocky.

"The book is wonderful. So cool to see how things go through the story." says a girl named Jackie Denicah.

"Not to be rude, but I hate the book. Lesbian stuff is worthless." says a guy named Mike Raven.

"Well, that is not very nice of you. Though you're still free to have your own opinion about this. Still I feel a bit hurt, in case you weren't aware of it, I am a lesbian." says Rocky.

"Are you a gay lady, Mrs Blue?" says Mike Raven surprised. He had no idea that Rocky is a lesbian.

"Yes, I have a wife. Her name's Cecelia." says Rocky.

2 weeks later.

CeCe and Rocky are trying to get Phoebe to take a nap.

"Little Phoebe apparently do not wish to nap right now." says Rocky.

"Yeah...wait a sec...I've got a cute idea." says CeCe.

CeCe grab her neon green acoustic guitar and whisper something to Rocky.

CeCe starts to play guitar.

Rocky sings.

 _ **Cute white clouds, high in the sky. Never give up, just give it a try.**_

 _ **You are nice and very cute. Be happy and go and float.**_

 _ **Upon a rainbow, made of love. Be safe and healthy forever.**_

 _ **Someday you'll be, exactly like me. Strong and beautiful.**_

 _ **Happy and sweet, that's what you can be. Love is around you, yes, you can see.**_

 _ **I'm always right here. I'm protecting you.**_

 _ **Upon a rainbow, made of love. Be safe and healthy forever.**_

 _ **Someday you'll be, exactly like me. Strong and beautiful.**_

Phoebe smile and fall asleep.

"Awww, it worked." whisper Rocky.

"It sure did. So cute." whisper CeCe.

The next day.

Phoebe makes a cute sound and giggle a bit.

"Here's your bear, sweetie." says Rocky as she hand Phoebe her teddy bear.

Phoebe get happy and hug the teddy bear tight.

"Awww! Cutie cute." says Rocky.

At the same time, CeCe is in the kitchen, eating a bacon sandwich.

"I wish my mom could have met little Phoebe..." thinks CeCe.

CeCe log into Facebook on her phone.

She check if she's got any new messages and she has one from her brother.

She reads it and sends a reply.

"Hi, babe." says Rocky as she enter the room.

"Is our daughter okay?" says CeCe.

"Very okay. She's playing with her teddy bear." says Rocky.

"That's adorable." says CeCe.

"Yes. Since neither of us are working tomorrow, I thought we'd take Phoebe with us to meet my mother." says Rocky.

"Awesome idea. Your mom is Phoebe's grandma so they should meet." says CeCe.

"I agree." says Rocky.

Rocky grab an apple and eat some of it.

"Sweet." says CeCe.

4 hours later.

CeCe is reading a book in the living room.

She wear a blue t-shirt and black leather tights.

Rocky enter the room.

She wear a purple tank top and skinny jeans.

"Let's do something erotic." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"I give command to you. You can decide what we'll do." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Nice." says Rocky as she takes off her clothes.

"Yeah, very sweet." says CeCe as she takes off her clothes too.

Both of them are now naked.

Rocky takes a seat next to CeCe on the couch.

Rocky starts to finger-fuck CeCe.

"This is what we'll do, CeCe my wonderful wife." says Rocky.

"Mmm! Very sexy idea, Raquel." moans CeCe.

"Cecelia, you are absolutely stunning. Especially like this, all naked and horny." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"I think you're gorgeous as well." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Rocky.

"No problem." says CeCe.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"Yeah." moans CeCe.

"I love you very much." says Rocky.

"And I love you." moans CeCe.

"Your pussy is nice and wet." whisper Rocky.

"Yeah 'cause I'm horny!" moans CeCe.

"Awww!" says Rocky.

"Faster..." moans CeCe.

"As you wish." says Rocky, finger-fucking CeCe faster.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans CeCe.

"You obviously enjoy this." says Rocky.

"Fuck, yes!" moans CeCe.

"That's wonderful." says Rocky.

"It sure is!" moans CeCe.

24 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans CeCe as she get a huge orgasm.

"Wow! You still cum as hard as a teenager." says Rocky.

"My sex drive's only grown stronger over the years." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Really? I think that's very nice." says Rocky.

"Oh, thanks." says CeCe.

"Now you should give me an orgasm as well." says Rocky.

"Alright, Raquel my love." says CeCe as she starts to finger-fuck Rocky.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Rocky.

"Yeah, relax and enjoy." says CeCe in a sexy sweet tone.

"Awwww!" moans a happy Rocky.

"Feels good...?" says CeCe, sounding like high school age CeCe again.

"Yes, very sweet." says a happy Rocky.

"Nice." says CeCe, being happy too.

"Mmmm!" moans Rocky.

"You are a beautiful woman." says CeCe.

"Thanks, so are you." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Harder, please..." moans Rocky.

"Alright, girl." says CeCe as she starts to finger-fuck Rocky harder.

"Yes! So fucking nice." moans Rocky.

"I'm glad you think so, Raquel my love." says CeCe.

"Mmmm!" moans Rocky.

21 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans a very happy Rocky as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

Rocky and CeCe bring Phoebe with them to visit Rocky's mom.

"Hi, mom." says Rocky as they enter Marcie's room.

"Hi..." says Marcie.

"Do you know who I am?" says Rocky.

"Yes...you are my daughter. Your name's Raquel...or Rocky, as most people call you." says Marcie with a sweet smile.

"Mom!" says a happy Rocky.

"They've put me on some new special medication that reduce my amnesia a bit." says Marcie.

"Wonderful. Mom, this is little Phoebe. She's CeCe's and my kid." says Rocky.

"Awww! She's cute. She look like CeCe. I assume CeCe is her biological mother." says Marcie.

"I'm not, actually." says CeCe.

"Phoebe is adopted, but she does look like a cute little Mini CeCe." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe let Marcie hold Phoebe for a bit.

"My memory seem better now, but Doctor Philipsen told me that even with this new medication my meemory will eventually be completely gone." says Marcie.

"That's very sad, mom. How long do you have left before you forget me forever?" says Rocky.

"Awww! Raquel...they said that the medication will help me to keep most of my memories for about a year or so." says Marcie.

Marcie hands Phoebe over to CeCe.

"I'll still continue to visit as often as I can even when you no longer remember me." says Rocky.

"That's very sweet. Thank you." says Marcie.

"Mom, you are important to me." says Rocky.

"And you are to me as well, Rocky." says Marcie.

"Awww! Thanks." says Rocky as she give her mom a hug.

Phoebe makes a cute sound.

"So cute." says Marcie.

2 days later.

CeCe drink coffee and watch TV while Rocky change clothes on Phoebe.

"How was things at work?" says CeCe.

"Very good. Most of my students still think that I'm amazing." says Rocky.

"Sweet. You are so cool so it's impossible for them to not like you." says CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe. You are wonderful as well." says Rocky.

"Am I wonderful...?" says CeCe.

"Yes, of course." says Rocky.

"Okay, Raquel." says CeCe.

"Why didn't your brother attend your mom's funeral...?" says Rocky.

"Honestly...no idea. I told him that mom was dead, but he simply refused to show up. I don't understand why." says CeCe.

"Oh, that's kind of weird." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

The next day.

"Here's your bear." says CeCe as she give Phoebe her teddy bear.

Phoebe smile and grab the teddy bear and hug it with adorable joy.

"Awww! You love that bear. That's cute." says CeCe.

Rocky enter the room.

"How's our little kid feeling?" says Rocky.

"She's happy. She has her bear." says CeCe.

"Cute. What do you want for dinner?" says Rocky.

"Pasta and spicy beef. I've not had that in months." says CeCe.

"Then I'll cook that for you, babe." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Sweet-Rocks." says a happy CeCe.

15 minutes later.

"Alright, here we go..." says Rocky as she get started cooking dinner.

"You're beautiful." says CeCe.

"Thanks, girl." says Rocky.

"No problem, Rocky. I love you." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Okay." a happy Rocky. "I love you."

"Yay!" says a happy CeCe.

"Please go and check if little Phoebe is okay." says Rocky.

"Of course." says CeCe.

CeCe goes up to the baby room.

Phoebe is playing with her teddy bear.

"Awww! Adorable." says CeCe.

Phoebe looks up and smile in joy when she sees CeCe.

Phoebe makes a cute sound.

CeCe thinks it sounds like Phoebe try to say mommy.

"You're so cute." says CeCe as she gently pick up Phoebe and slowly move her back and forth a bit. "Mommy is here, so relax and feel safe."

7 minutes later.

"Our kid is 100 % okay." says CeCe as she enter the kitchen.

"Awesome." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"I'm gonna take a shower." says CeCe.

20 minutes later.

"That was nice." says CeCe as she exit the shower and wrap a soft pink towel around her boobs.

She look at herself in the mirror, wipe herself dry and put on a white push-up bra and oversizd pink sweatpants.

"CeCe, you look so erotic." says CeCe to herself.

CeCe walk to the dining room.

"I hope you're hungry 'cause I've made enough pasta and beef to feed a whole group of male soldiers." says Rocky.

The food is on the table and Rocky wear a black tight satin t-shirt and white pants.

"You bet I'm hungry." says CeCe with a cute smile.

CeCe and Rocky take their seats by the table and starts to eat.

"Does it taste very good, Funky Babe?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, it's yummy." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you like it." says Rocky.

"Cool." says CeCe.

"Indeed, it is really nice." says Rocky.

"Yup." says CeCe.

"Awww!" says Rocky in a soft sweet tone.

"You are amazing." says CeCe.

CeCe lean across the table and gives Rocky a kiss.

"Thanks, so are you." says Rocky.

"I love you, Raquel." says CeCe.

"Awww, Cecelia. I love you too." says Rocky.

2 weeks later.

CeCe and Rocky are on a road-trip in CeCe's fancy neon blue convertible sportscar.

CeCe's sexy blonde hair floats seductivly in the wind. Seeing that makes Rocky a little turned on. She's not the only one. CeCe seem turned on too.

"Such a sweet day." says CeCe.

"Yeah, indeed." says Rocky.

Both of them are happy.

"Cecelia, do you ever regret that you became a gay woman and married me?" says Rocky.

"Never, not for a second. You?" says CeCe.

"I do not regret it. You're my soul mate in every sense of the word." says Rocky.

"Awesome!" says a happy CeCe.

"Very much so." says Rocky.

"Sweet." says CeCe.

"I hope our daughter's safe with your friend Isabella." says Rocky.

"Don't worry. Isabella's loyal. We can trust her." says CeCe.

"That's good." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Nice." says Rocky.

"Raquel, you're so sweet." says CeCe.

25 minutes later.

CeCe stop the car outside a small old roadside diner.

"Let's have lunch here." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe enter the diner and it almost feel like a time travel back to the 1950s.

The diner look like a typical American diner from the 1950s.

"Hi, can I get ya babes anything so yummy?" says a waitress who wear 1950s style clothes.

"Sure. What've you got?" says CeCe.

"The spicy pizza is pretty popular." says the waitress. "We've also got burgers, tacos and hot dogs."

"Pizza sounds nice." says Rocky.

"Alright, two spicy pizzas are comin' up." says the waitress.

CeCe and Rocky take their seats by an empty table in a nice calm corner.

"This place is like the 50s. Kinda cool." says CeCe.

"Yeah. It feels like actually being in the 50s." says Rocky.

"Absolutely." says CeCe.

"Hi, ladies." says a voice CeCe and Rocky hasn't heard in years.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh...are you back in the United States?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, but only for a month." says Gunther.

"Vacation, Gunther?" says CeCe.

"Not at all. I'm here as part of my job." says Gunther.

"Are you going to visit your sister?" says CeCe.

"I will." says Gunther.

"She'll be happy to see you." says Rocky.

"I hope so." says Gunther

"Looks like you're married." says CeCe when she notice what looks like a wedding ring on Gunther's finger.

"Me? Oh, no! That's a fake. I wear it for my job. That's all I'm allowed to tell you. I'm late, bye." says Gunther.

Gunther walk out to his car.

"Never expected to see him again." says CeCe.

"True." says Rocky. "It was a surprise that he's here."

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Here you go." says the waitress as she show up with the pizzas for CeCe and Rocky.

CeCe pay for the pizzas and then the waitress walk away.

Rocky and CeCe starts to eat.

"This taste good. Not like a typical pizza, but very good, for sure." says Rocky.

"Maybe pizza always was like this in the 50s..." says CeCe.

"Yeah, maybe so." says Rocky.

"Is that 50s music?" says CeCe when she hear the music playing from the fancy jukebox behind the bar.

"Probably. I'm not sure. 50s music isn't my topic." says Rocky.

"Not mine either." says CeCe.

Rocky look out through the window and sees a guy trying to steal CeCe's car.

"CeCe, look!" says Rocky.

"Oh, no!" says CeCe.

CeCe run out, punch the guy, knocking him out, before he can steal her car.

CeCe call the police.

Almost a month later.

"Mrs Blue Junior, sorry to tell you that your mother, Mrs Blue Senior, has fallen into full amnesia. The medications will no longer be able to slow down her disease. She doesn't even remember her own name." says Doctor Marcus Philipsen.

"Wasn't she going to get to keep her memory for around a year, doctor?" says Rocky.

"So we thought, but unfortunately that turned out to be wrong." says Doctor Philipsen.

"Can't you give mom a stronger medication?" says Rocky.

"I'd not do that." says Doctor Philipsen. "Your mother could get some highly negative side-effects from a stronger medication so I do not think that is a very good idea."

"May I visit her?" says Rocky.

"Sure, but she will not know who you are." says Doctor Philipsen.

"Yes, but I promised to continue to visit her care for her even after she lost her memories." says Rocky.

"That is good. You're a loyal daughter to her." says Doctor Philipsen.

Rocky enter her mom's room.

"Hi, mom." says Rocky.

"Are you my daughter?" says Marcie.

"Yes." says Rocky.

"Your name is?" says Marcie.

"Raquel, but most people call me Rocky." says Rocky.

"Awww! That's a very beautiful name." says Marcie.

"Thanks." says Rocky.

"I hope I was a good mother to you." says Marcie.

"Don't worry. You've been an amazing mom. And now that you're here it is my turn to take care of you." says Rocky.

"Could you make me som food...?" says Marcie.

"Of course." says Rocky, happy that her mom trsut her even though her mom doesn't remember her.

"Thank you. You're sweet." says Marcie.

"Yeah, me is a sweetie." says Rocky.

Rocky cook her mom's favorite food.

28 minutes later, the food is finished.

"Here." says Rocky as she place the food on the table.

Marcie starts to eat.

"This taste very good." says Marcie.

"I'm glad you think so, mom. It is your favorite food." says Rocky.

Rocky drink some tea.

At the same time, CeCe is in Phoebe's room, changing diaper on Phoebe.

"Hmm, I hope Rocky's mom is okay..." says CeCe.

CeCe wear a white tank top and baggy jeans.

"Rocky should've had my support, but I have to be here, taking care of you, little one." says CeCe.

Phoebe makes a cute sound and smile.

"Alright, little girl. Now you're all clean and ready." says CeCe.

CeCe gives Phoebe her teddy bear.

Phoebe get happy when she get her bear.

"Awww! You love your bear. So cute." says CeCe.

2 days later.

CeCe and Rocky watch a movie and eat pizza, just like they did when they were teenagers.

Rocky wear a purple t-shirt and white tights.

CeCer wear a yellow tank top and baggy green sweatpants.

"Mmm, pizza!" says a happy CeCe.

"Yeah, it taste good." says Rocky.

"Oh, yeah. Very much so, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe.

"I love you, babe." says Rocky with a sweet smile.

"And I love you." says CeCe.

"You're a wonderful woman." says Rocky.

"So are you, babe." says CeCe.

"Awww!" says Rocky.

"Sweet." says CeCe.

"Do you work tomorrow?" says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Okay, so do I. We need to find someone who can babysit our cute little kid." says Rocky.

"We can ask Michelle Rogers." says CeCe.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost a year later.

The door bell rings while CeCe is in the shower.

Rocky is at work so CeCe exit the shower, wrap a towel around herself and goes to open the door.

When she open the door, she sees Kat Creek.

"You? Why are you here? Don't make me call the police." says CeCe.

"No need for that. I'm just here to say that I'm sorry for the bad things I did back in the days." says Kat.

"Seriously? That's kinda sweet of you." says CeCe.

"Thanks, Miss Jones." says Kat.

"Miss Jones sounds too formal. Please just call me CeCe like everyone else do." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Kat.

CeCe suddenly notice something.

"What? A hidden microphone wire in the jacket and a secret mini video-camera in the purse? I actually thought you'd changed." says CeCe.

"And you actually believed me? Such an easy catch you are, CeCe Jones." says Kat with an evil smile.

"I'm not a so-called 'easy catch' in any form or way." says CeCe.

"Really? I remember how simple it was to fool you." says Kat.

"You better go now." says CeCe.

"What happens if I don't...?" says Kat.

"There's a chance I might hurt you." says CeCe.

"You're too lame for that." says Kat, all sassy and confident.

"I'm not afraid of you." says CeCe.

"Alright, I leave...and sell the footage of you in just a towel to someone on iBay. Have a cute life." says Kat.

"Stop!" says CeCe as she grab Kat's left wrist hard.

"Hey! Don't you fucking touch me..." says Kat in anger.

CeCe grab her phone and call the police.

45 minutes later, two police officers take Kat away.

"Dirty fucking cops! Leave me alone!" whines Kat.

"Be silent, Miss Kathryn Joyce Creek." says one of the police officers.

4 hours later.

"Kat...? The weird girl who can't see the border between public zone and privacy?" says Rocky.

"Yes. The police took care of her." says CeCe.

"Okay. Let's go our for dinner and think about nice things." says Rocky.

"Sounds amazing." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

CeCe and Rocky put on their jackets and walk out to Rocky's car, a black 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am.

"Where should we go, CeCe my love?" says Rocky.

"The new French place on Greenhill Street. I've heard that it's good." says CeCe.

"Alright, I agree. We'll go there." says Rocky.

"Awesome." says CeCe, as she wink seductively at Rocky.

4 days later.

CeCe is in the grocery store, buying food and candy.

She is sort of lost in her own thoughts so she accidentally bump into a man with her cart.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry..." says CeCe and when she look up she sees Logan Hunter.

"CeCe Jones, that wasn't yesterday." says Logan.

"Are you Logan Hunter?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. I do look a lot different." says Logan.

Logan is no longer the teenage guy that CeCe remember, instead he is a grown up adult man with a beard and the body of an elite-soldier.

"That's fair enough, I mean, I've changed too." says CeCe.

"I can see that. You've grown a lot, in a positive way, in all the right places." says Logan.

"Oh...thanks, but don't flirt with me. I am...uh...a lesbian." says CeCe.

"A lesbian? Seriously?" says Logan, his voice going deeper and extra manly in confusion.

"Yeah and the woman I love is Rocky Blue. You remember her, right?" says CeCe with a nice smile.

"Yes, of course I remember her. I'm glad you've found love 'cause I've not, mostly because I have minimum free time since I work so much, including most weekends. Today's my first day off in over a month." says Logan.

"Okay. What's your job?" says CeCe.

"I'm an officer in the US Marine Corps." says Logan.

"Cool." says CeCe.

"And what are you doing these days, still a dancer?" says Logan.

"Not a dancer, but a fashion model." says CeCe.

"Interesting. I'm sure that suits you quite well." says Logan.

"Thanks, man." says CeCe.

"No problem." says Logan.

45 minutes later.

"Logan huh?" says Rocky.

"Yeah and he looked very different. He's become a very manly man." says CeCe.

"Good for him." says Rocky.

"Indeed, babe." says CeCe.

"I'll go and take care of our little girlie while you cook dinner." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

Rocky goes up to Phoebe's room while CeCe goes to the kitchen.

CeCe sings.

 _ **I stand at your side, giving you a smile. Sun shine high above.**_

 _ **Love for you, is what I feel. This is no dream, it's real.**_

 _ **Tell me if you like me. Happy together, we can be.**_

 _ **I am happy. Everything's feelin' good. Yeah, it's all feelin' good.**_

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
